1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides new use of interferon-.gamma. (hereafter referred to as INF-.gamma.), in more particularly it relates to useful methods for the treatment of adult T cell leukemia/lymphoma (hereafter referred to as ATL), which is characterized by the new route of administration i.e., inhalation. This invention also provides pharmaceutical compositions, suitable for inhalation and for the purposes above.
2. Prior Art
ATL was first described as a specific clinical entity by Takatsuki et al. in 1976, which has occurred frequently in Japan, especially in southern Kyushu island area. The detection and isolation of human T-lymphotropic virus type-I (hereafter referred to as HTLV-I) by Gallo and his colleagues in 1979, and the discovery of the association of the HTLV-I with ATL are expected to shed new light on human cancer study. No effective drugs have been found, nor have there been established any effective methods of treatment for ATL. Therefore, the prognosis of ATL have been reported to be poor, with most patients dying within a year.
Since interferons have not only activities against various viruses but also activities against a variety of tumors, studies have been made for the treatment of ATL with intravenous administration of these. However, neither independent use of IFN nor even its use in combination with other drugs has produced satisfactory results.